Drama e angústia emocional
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Sabem aquele sonho perfeitamente ridículo que as pequenas garotas têm, em relação ao que vão fazer quando tiverem 16 ou 17 anos, que vão ser populares, ter amigos, namorados….e que um dia mais tarde, vão eventualmente crescer, casar e ter cinco ou seis filhos? Pois posso-vos dizer já agora, isso é uma treta, provavelmente a maior balela que eu já ouvi."


Sabem aquele sonho perfeitamente ridículo que as pequenas garotas têm, em relação ao que vão fazer quando tiverem 16 ou 17 anos, que vão ser populares, ter amigos, namorados….e que um dia mais tarde, vão eventualmente crescer, casar e ter cinco ou seis filhos?

Pois bem….eu posso-vos dizer já agora, isso é uma treta, provavelmente a maior balela que eu já ouvi. Posso ter-me habituado a ouvir que isso ia acontecer comigo, desenhos animados e filmes mostrando-o, quase como se fosse a verdade incondicional, a única opção que há. Mas há outras, e mesmo que não agradem a ninguém (acreditem, as minhas opções não me agradam nada a mim, agora que tenho noção daquilo por que passei), ainda existem. Na altura tomei-as por uma lufada de ar fresco, na bosta que era a minha vida.

Arrependo-me.

Mas é tarde demais.

Sim tenho um curso, supostamente isso dava-me as hipóteses que eu quisesse, poderia até ensinar nalguma escola secundária, algures no meio da América. Mas, sendo eu quem sou quem me empregaria?

Ao longe oiço os barulhos, presumo que seja alguém que venha falar comigo, o que é ótimo, afinal estou aqui especada há horas, e ninguém se dignou a meter-se ao meu nível e conversar.

Pergunto-me, estarão à espera que eu endoideça? Ou pelo menos que mostre sinais de fraqueza? Não vejo camaras mas tenho a certeza que me estão a observar. Vi muitas séries de crimes americanas, e há sempre alguém a observar.

Mexo as pernas alguns milímetros, metodicamente. Estou a começar a ficar impaciente.

Tudo o que me resta fazer é recordar, e é isso que faço.

Não há "ses" ou então "nos", eu decidi partir, os meus irmãos estão desolados, querem que fique com eles.

Idiotas, será que não percebem que eu já não gosto do que a vida me espera?

Estupidamente pensei em parar, por alguns momentos decidi que não valia a pena fugir, mas a raiva voltou e eu parti.

Tive uma vida difícil a partir dai, comecei a viver dos restos da sociedade, lutando até pelo lixo. Patético, não é verdade? Mais uma vez havia uma escolha, podia simplesmente voltar para casa, tudo perdoado, podia começar-me a vender, como uma dessas baratas que se encontram nas más zonas de tantas cidades, ou podia continuar assim. Escolhi uma quarta opção.

Tinha e ainda tenho talentos, qualidades especiais que me fazem uma ótima lutadora. Anos de meter-me em brigas, primeiro porque as adolescentes eram horríveis, e depois para sobreviver, tinham garantido isso.

É, tinha sido horrível…

A minha mente salta e salta de memória em memória, tantos erros, tantas oportunidades de acabar com tudo isto, de me entregar às autoridades, e nunca o fiz.

Então porquê agora?

Chamem-lhe louca, maluca, instável, mas não sinto remorsos por tudo o que fiz, o que aconteceu, foi o que aconteceu, está no passado. Tenho a certeza que prejudiquei imensas pessoas, é certo, mas não há nada que possa fazer por elas.

Disse mais cedo que me arrependo, e é verdade, como me posso arrepender sem sentir remorso? Simples, é só que eu não me arrependo da dor e dos prejuízos.

Arrependo-me de ter sido apanhada.

Parece um psicopata a falar? Provavelmente. Acreditem, eu sei, tive momentos da minha vida em que fiquei obcecado por esses. Não sentir emoções seria tão bom.

Mas uma pequena parte de humanidade ainda existe em mim, e apesar da vida dura que tomo, tomei, e vou tomar, nunca consegui saltar essa barreira.

Dizem que ninguém gosta de ser chamada de louca, e eu não sou exceção. Mas se é verdade? Não sei, não me posso auto diagnosticar. Eu vejo aquelas pessoas, todas felizes, que conciliam as suas vidas privadas com a escola, e outras tarefas. E vejo o desgosto no olhar delas. Bem, nessa altura penso que ainda não aprenderam o que verdadeiro desgosto é.

Porque eu já o sofri, oh se sofri, e não é fácil, nada mesmo. Mas também não podia simplesmente continuar com um sorriso plantado no rosto, olhos vidrados, a fingir que tudo estava tão bem.

Tenho o curso, mãe, podia ensinar. Tenho dinheiro e (in)fam(i)a e tudo que poderia desejar. Mas entreguei-me.

Começo a ter segundos pensamentos sobre isto. Ainda é cedo, poderia facilmente fugir, tenho algemas, mas isso nunca foi um problema antes.

Só que estou imobilizada, não por algo físico, mas por aquela vontade de me sentir como uma única outra vez.

Sinto-me como uma verdadeira aberração, como se já estivesse morta. Como uma zombie, ou um monstro criado pelo doutor Frankenstein.

Antigamente perseguições davam-me aquela adrenalina que me tornava menos aborrecida.

Mas não é divertido quando não estamos a sentir-nos mais que mortos. Ressuscitados apenas para fazer as necessidades básicas.

Por vezes, não há vontade nenhuma de nos levantarmos da cama.

Daqui consigo ver uma janela, um meio de fuga, uma maneira de evitar punição. Pela sei lá quantas vezes. O pensamento salta e ressalta na minha cabeça.

Depois lembro-me que me estão a observar, e baixo as mãos.

Repito mentalmente o que sei sobre mim, nome, idade, onde nasci. Não me podem tirar isso, pelo menos.

A porta abre-se, e fico surpreso por ver que não é um agente que me espera, mas sim ajuda, grunho. Irritada, não preciso de ajuda, podia-me safar rapidamente.

"Vamos, despacha-te"

Eu hesito, antes de partir as algemas, um velho truque que aprendi. Depois olho à volta, uma pergunta muda nos meus olhos, espero que ele perceba a pergunta, aponto a minha face para o espelho, ou vidro, ou o que quer que seja que esteja do outro lado da superfície refletora.

"Não te preocupes com isso, apenas vêm"

E eu vou. O meu plano falhou, o que não é mau necessariamente, a liberdade tem tantas coisas de boas….coisas que nada significam para mim.

Apenas a garotinha que não quis estudar, e que quando o fez, era medíocre.

Apenas a garota, que para os olhos de todos é culpada.

Apenas a garota, que se sente morta por dentro.

Corro, os alarmes atrás de mim e dele a correrem, mas não me importo, nunca me apanharam antes, foi preciso eu entregar-me, e agora, não o farão de novo.

Estou livre, o quão bom isso seja.

**Notas do autor: Escrever esta personagem (que deve ser bastante óbvia quem é, mas se não, é a Shego), foi difícil para mim, imagino-a assim como a personagem sádica e psicopática, que sofre por dentro, e queria passá-lo para o papel, então, sucedi? Falhei, porque não me dizem vocês, reviews? E sim, falhei em ter a primeira história de "Kim Possible" em português no site, mas não me importa muito. Apreciem.**


End file.
